Survive High School? No Way!
by zemyx11219
Summary: Debbie wanted a normal life. Darren wanted to find his true love. When the two meet, only pain and torture are left in their wake.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning

Ok, this is one of my first fanfictions and I'm sure it's probally confusing...Just please bear with me and I'm sure your like it. Hinted Yaoi, rating may go up. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Larten/Arra, Darren/Debbie, Steve/Debbie, Steve/Gannen

* * *

His name was Darren. He was new at Mahler's. Darren had came near the end of the school year, his brother who wasn't much older, Steve, didn't bother to show up. Darren was always late and left after everyone else had. You never could tell wheather he had left or not, he seemed to disappear...

"You are Debbie, correct?" someone said behind me.

I turned around and said "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I am Darren Shan. And you are a creature of mystery..." He said.

"What?"

"You seem to be different. You do not act as a normal mortal would...You are strange...Or, how you say, weird?"

"_You're_ the weird one!" I snapped and walked off to my next class, but his persistance was huge. Turns out we had the next few classes together.

"Debbie, please, I am sorry for that. It was not right for me to say that." He said following behind me.

"I'm sorry for your mother! Great! Now I'm late because of you!" I said and began to run. Suddenly I felt a breeze by my side and looked back. _He's gone...How does he do that?!_

I ran through the halls to my next class and tried to sneak in. I looked through the door and saw Darren was already there in his seat.

_How did he get here before me?! He was behind when we were talking..._ I thought to myself.

"Care to join us, Mrs. Hemlock?" Mr. March asked, startling me. "Your late again. An excuse?"

"Darren Shan stopped me in the hall and wanted to talk to me!"

"But Mr. Shan was here five minutes ago. This is the tenth time this semester you've been late. I'm sorry, but you must stay after school today for detention. Report here by 3:30, ok?" There was no use arguing, but suddenly Darren spoke up.

"Mr. March, Debbie's telling the truth. I stopped her in the hall when she was going to her locker. She did not wish to talk, but I pressed and blocked her path. Finally when she would not speak to me, I ran to class hoping I would not be late." Darren spoke softly but loud enough for all to hear. His eyes never left the board in the front of the room.

"Then you _both_ will join me after school!" Mr. March said.

I took my seat and listen to him explain how Atoms made up the human body. Time seemed to be slowed down, by the end of class I was ready to fall asleep. but the next two classes passed in a blur. Darren always seemed to be the first one there. He was fast, too fast...

"I know what you are, Darren Shan!" I had snuck up behind him.

"Hm? You know what I am?" He seemed calm and his eyes never left the front board.

"Yeah, I know your not here for your father's work."

"Then why am I here? Is it because I've lived for 113 years, want to find my true love and I'm searching here?" He said jokingly. But something inside me told me to believe him.

* * *

So Yeah, first chapter. It's short, but I already have chapter two planned a little... Reviews = Faster updates!


	2. Chapter 2: Leave me alone

Ok, I know it's kinda short, but I'm having a bit of a writers block...Hinted Yaoi, rating may go up. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Larten/Arra, Darren/Debbie, Steve/Debbie, Steve/Gannen

* * *

"Then why am I here? Is it because I've waited 113 years to find my true love and I'm searching here?" He said jokingly. But something inside me told me to believe him.

Whatever my mind said, I wasn't listening. "No...I guess not..."

"Thank you."

I took my seat. "No use pushing him any farther..." I thought.

The afternoon seemed to go by slowly. Finally it was 3:15 and the last bell rang. I ran to my locker and it seemed that I had just opened it Darren was already there wanting to walk me to Mr. March's room.

I slammed my locker and said "Go away, Darren!"

"To late. I'm stuck to you. Our fate's are tied, Debbie." He said letting me walk in front of him.

I walked faster and wouldn't listen or talk to him. I finally made it to Mr. March's room at 3:29. Darren was already here, again!

"Thank you for finally joining us, Mrs. Hemlock." Mr. March said when I arrived.

"Sorry..." I glared at Darren and all he did was smile and wave at me.

After detention Darren tried again to talk to me but I cut him off; I turned and glared. He backed against the wall and I followed him.

"Leave me alone, Darren Shan! You have gotten me in enough trouble for one day. Please leave me alone, that is all I'm asking." I didn't give him time to answer, I left and didn't look back him. I guess he looked upset from Truska told me the next day.

He didn't show for school the next few days. I wonder if he had moved, but a week later he returned and ignored me. Which was fine by me for a little while. Until I hoped everyday for him to talk to me, he seemed to never notice me. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't talk back. He just walked off. Finally at lunch I walked up behind him and confronted him.

"Darren! What is your problem?! You were intrested in me so much, now it's like I don't even exist! What happened?" I looked down when I asked that question.

"You said you wished for me to leave you alone. Though our fates are tied together and I can never get away from you, I can try." He didn't turn to face me, he only walked off.

"What's wrong, Darren...?" I whispered to myself once he was gone.

Dear Diary,

Ok, today is May 20th. So much for getting out of school early. Well in Chemestry we had to choose partners, so of course I wanted to choose Evra, but I chose Darren because I need to find out why he's mad at me...I wonder if he'll ever talk to me...I didn't mean to hurt his feelings I guess...It's just I was upset that I kept getting in trouble with Mr. March because of him...Something strange is up with him, but I can't put my finger on it. Is it cause I've never seen his family? No...Cause I like him? Maybe...I need help!

Yours,

Debbie :)

The next day in school Darren started talking to me again. But it wasn't much, just a 'Hi' and 'See ya' here and there. But he looked at me with curiosity, like he was deciding wheather or not to tell me something. But at the end of day he was no where to be found. Some girls were in the restroom talking so I listened in.

"His dad came to get him. Said he had a doctors appointment." One girl said.

"But he's in perfect health!" another said, who I reconized as Annie.

"Come on, Annie. Don't you think it's shady how Mr. Shan pulled him out before P.E.? On the day we were scheuduled to go outside for gym?"

"Angela, I'm not as creepy as you think. I don't stalk the Shan's because I want to date Darren. Anyways, I think he's going to ask Debbie out."

"But it's so close to the end of the year. And I'm prettier than her!"

I left because I was afraid I would punch Angela for saying that. As I waked down the hall I thought I heard my name being called from behind. I turned around, but no one was there. But intrigued, I walked back down the hall. Only one room had a light on in it, but it was Mr. March's room.

"Debbie, come to me...I'm here to take you home." It said. It came from Mr. March's room, but I then relized he'd passed me on his way out about thirty minutes ago.

* * *

Hope you like it so far... Reviews = Faster Updates!


	3. Chapter 3: Torturous Nights

Who's calling for Debbie? Hinted Yaoi, rating may go up. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Larten/Arra, Darren/Debbie, Steve/Debbie, Steve/Gannen

* * *

"Debbie, come to me...I'm here to take you home." It said. It came from Mr. March's room, but I then relized he'd passed me on his way out about thirty minutes ago. I froze when it spoke again. "Debbie, do not be afraid. Your destiny is with me and my family. Not here. Come to me, young child."

"W-who is that? Who are you?" I stammered. I didn't dare move.

"I am your brother. Come to me, Debbie. Please."

"I-I have no brother!" I decided I should go into Mr. March's room to see who was calling me. What I saw suprised me.

I walked into Mr. March's room and saw a silver-haired man standing by the window. He was dressed as if he had just come in from off the streets, his clothes were dirty, and he carried a sword with him. he stood on a chair propped up by the open window, through it I could see it was already dark out.

"Debbie, I am Steve. I am Darren's brother. Your fate is tied to our family. Please come with me." He held out his hand for me.

"Steve? Please, give me more time to prepare and say my goodbyes!" I pleaded with him.

"Fine, but at least let me walk you home." He stepped down from the chair and started towards me.

"I-I'll be fine on my own!" I said and ran off.

I ran out of the school and started home. But going on my own may be the worst idea I ever had. I walked and walked, finally I turned down an alley. I began to get worried. suddenly I heard someone talking behind me.

"What a girl! Nice face and tone." He said.

"Desmond, Desmond, Desmond...Have you fallen so low as to harm a young child?" another man spoke.

"Ha! I'm not above harming an old lady! RV, I thought I made that clear when you hired me." Desmond said.

I began to run. I didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation. As I ran I heard the sound of pursuing feet behind me and a shout.

"Des! Take the roofs! Follow her from above. I got it down here." RV said.

"Yes, sir!" I heard one set of feet stop and I heard scratching at the brick walls.

I kept running and said nothing soon I heard a thud infront of me but didn't think anything of it until I tripped over the body of Desmond. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness and I saw him standing above me, his back to me. I looked by my feet and saw the man I had tripped over. His head was cracked open in the middle of his forehead. RV was close behind me, but when he saw Steve, he began running. RV ran fast, but Steve was faster. He snapped RV's neck and turned to face me.

"I told you I would walk you home. This is what happens when you walk on your own after dark, Lady Debbie!" He shouted at me. I just sat on the ground and stared at him. To terrified to move or speak. "Hello?! Are you even listening to me, Debbie?!"

"Y-y-yes. I-I'm t-t-t-terrified!" I began crying and he just sat down next to me and held me.

After I stopped crying he walked me home, but disappeared before my parents answered. They were worried about me but saw how shaken I was and sent me straight to bed. I didn't complain, but I could not sleep. I had nightmares and would scream as I slept. It scared my parents the first time they heard. My mother ran in and held me as I cried. I stayed out of school for a few days, but Steve and Darren came to my window every night. One night I opened my window and they came in.

"Debbie! Are you ok? We've heard you screamimg during the night, but knew no one had gotten in." Darren said as soon as he got inside. He hugged me and spoke softly.

"Darren, she is just scared. She will be fine!" Steve said as he stood against my door, his sword at his side.

"Steve, Darren, thank you for stopping by...again." I sat back on my bed. "You must leave soon."

"Why? Steve, is there a way she can come with us?"

"Only if she came of her own will. She could scream and say she thought she saw someone in the window. Do it a few times then she disappears."

"But her parents, Steve. What of them?"

"Then she will call them everyday and say she loves them and she's safe. She'll say she ran away."

"Guys!" I interrupted. "I don't want to leave my family...But if it means I'll be more safe..." _My emotions are confused...I don't want to leave my family but I want to be safer..._

* * *

I hope you like it so far... Reviews = Faster updates!


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

Welcome Back! Hinted Yaoi, rating may go up. **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Pairings: Larten/Arra, Darren/Debbie, Steve/Debbie, Steve/Gannen

* * *

"Guys!" I interrupted. "I don't want to leave my family...But if it means I'll be more safe..." _My emotions are confused. I don't want to leave my family but I want to be safer..._

I layed back down and pretended that I had slept then I sat up abruptly and screamed out. My parents came again. I told them what Steve had told me to say. They looked out my window and said nothing was there, then left. I did it again thirty minutes later. And again thirty minutes after that. Finally it was time for me to disappear. When Steve and Darren appeared in my window I quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed my bag. I left the letter on the bed and climbed out my window.

They're house was so big. I was met by who I guessed was Mr. and Mrs. Shan. I was quickly ushered to the living room where Mrs. Shan sat and talked with me while Mr. Shan, Steve, and Darren walked up stairs to talk privately.

"Hello. I am Arra Leonard. My husband is Larten Leonard, also known as Larten Shan now."

"Hello, Arra. Why do you not share the Shan name?"

"I would rather to keep the name I married into. Not the one we changed into."

"Steve! Stop!" It was Larten. Steve came down the stairs and went out into the woods behind his house.

"Larten, you are wrong! She will not harm our family!" He said as he left. I ran after him.

"Lady Debbie! Steve! Come back!"

"Father, where's Steve and Debbie?"

"In the woods, Darren. Go after them."

We ran through the woods, even when he knew I was behind him. He stopped by a tree so I stopped to. Steve sat down but I decided to stand and look around.

"You...dumb..woman! You could...have...been killed...on our way..." He said between gasps.

"I...know. That's why...I followed you." I wasn't as tired as he was.

He laughed then swore under his breath. "Crazy. I thought Darren was kidding."

"Hey!"

"Sorry." He looked up from where he sat and smirked.

"Don't be. It's true!" I smiled and laughed some.

He stood and began walking again and I trailed behind him. Suddenly he stopped and I bummped into him. I didn't know then why he had stopped. But suddenly a man jumped out of the woods in front of us.

"Steve! Give me the girl. Remember our..._Friendship_?" The man said.

"Gannen, that was over twenty years ago! Are you still strung out about it?"

"Just give me the girl and I shall leave you and your family alone. I would hate for Darren to find out!"

"You will never get Debbie! I do not care if you tell my family!"

"So be it!" Gannen ran back into the woods, but Steve didn't follow him.

We continued walking and again Steve stopped, but he turned to me and said, "Debbie, who do you like more? Darren or me?"

"I-I don't know..." I was shocked by what he had asked me. But I was even more shocked by what happened next.

"I understand...But I like you alot..." Suddenly he kissed me without warning. I was shocked, but then I gave in and kissed him back.

"S-Steve!" I said when he broke away.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I am just stupid."

"You are not stupid." I gave him a hug then started back towards the house. "We should get back soon. We've got school tomarrow."

Catching up with me, Steve spoke kindly, but a little harsh. "'We'? You are not going to school tomarrow!"

"Why not?"

"If people see you going home with us after school, they'll tell your parents. Remember? you ran away from home and you need to wait a little for it to cool down."

"So...Maybe next year?"

"We will see. Larten may want to change your name..."

"Oh..." I looked down, I didn't want my name to change.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine." Steve put his arm around me and smiled

"How...How old are you?" He seemed surprised that I asked that.

"Honestly, I'm 170, but I'm supposed to be 15. I'm suppose to be a few years older than Darren."

"You look like your between eighteen and twenty."

Steve ran a hand through his silver hair then laughed. "I know. At least Darren can go to school, he looks about your age, maybe a little older."

We kept walking then was met by Darren. When he saw Steve with his arm around me, he looked down. Steve slapped his forehead and continued past him.

* * *

I hope it's not confusing or sucky (It probably is...). Please review, Reviews = Faster updates!


End file.
